Soul Reapers at Hogwarts
by Hecate1357
Summary: 50 years after the Winter War Ichigo Kurosaki is the 5th Captain of the Goti 13. Now Ichigo has been sent too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect the school in Harry Potter's fourth year along with his Lieutenant my OC . Rated T because of later chapters and because its Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: 50 years after the Winter War Ichigo Kurosaki is the 5th Captain of the Goti 13. Now Ichigo has been sent too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect the school in Harry Potter's fourth year along with his Lieutenant my OC . Stuff happens. May be a bit OOC, but hey I'm the author. Pairings will appear when I feel like it.

**Disclaimer**: Really If I owned Bleach would I be writing a fanfiction? Also I may have stolen a few of the ideas from other story's so if you recognize any sub-plots and such that sound familiar I have admitted to my heinous crimes before hand.

Anywho let the story begin*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

((Page Break Here))

General POV

"I'm doing what?" Ichigo exclaimed loudly.

"Ichigo you and your lieutenant will sent as bodyguards to Hogwarts, a school in England." Yamamoto said rubbing his temples.

"England are you serious! And I have never heard of such a school." Ichigo scoffed.

"A old friend of mine, the Headmaster of the school has asked me if I would send a few of my men to protect his school."

"Che, fine but what is this 'Hogwarts' anyway?"

"Hogwarts Captain Kurosaki is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and before you say that wizards and witches don't exist they do. Wizards and witches have exceptionally high reiatsu which enables them to channel their reiatsu through their wands." Yamamoto explained to Ichigo.

"I have another question why do I have to take my lieutenant with me?"

"Because I said so now take a senkaimon to Hogwarts were my friend will be waiting to meet you and give you instructions on what to do." Yamamoto said.

"Fine see you latter gramps." And with that Ichigo flashed stepped to his barracks.

Without knocking he opened the door to his lieutenants office. No one was there. Ichigo's scowl deepened and flash stepped away. He continued to flash step looking for his lieutenant. Spotting a vibrant red color he ran over.

"Yo Renji have you seen my lieutenant?"

Renji sighed "She's up on sokyoku hill."

"Thanks," and with that he disappeared. Flash-stepping to sokyoku hill he thought about what Hogwarts was like and this mysterious friend of Gramps. Finally he reached the top were he saw his lieutenant waiting next to an open senkaimon.

"Your late Tachio." His lieutenant scolded.

"Yeah sorry Misuki I was trying to find you." Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well you found me now can we go before the senkaimon closes." Mitsuki said stepping into the senkaimon. Without saying anything Ichigo followed.

((Page Break Here))

DUMBLEDORE POV

Dumbledore stood waiting on the quidditch field when a door opened appeared seemingly out of thin air. The door opened and out stepped two people. A man and a woman. The man had a deep scowl on his face, and deep amber eyes however the most interesting thing about him was his hair. A vivid orange, his hair was tied back in a ponytail which reached down his back. The woman was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes were a soft crimson color and extremely long hair was a raven black, and she was smiling sweetly unlike her partner.

"Hello you must be the two bodyguards my friend Yamamoto sent." I said cheerfully.

"Yes we are it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman bowed. " I a Mitsuki Kurochi and this scowling lump is Ichigo Kurosaki." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey" the man now identified as Ichigo proclaimed.

"Pleased to meet you to, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. I asked my friend Yamamoto to supply me with a couple of bodyguards for my school this year because we are holding a tournament. While the actual tournament will not take place until later this year I want the students to be used to your presence this year." I explained.

"So we are basically doing nothing until the tournament." Ichigo deadpanned.

I chuckled "I was hoping that since you being what you are I was hoping you could train those eligible for the tournament."

The woman smile widened "We would love to wouldn't we Tachio?"

Ichigo shifted and shrugged "Why not seeing as we have nothing else to do."

I grinned "Well then, I will give you a tour of the castle. And then tomorrow you will be but on the Hogwarts express with the kids. Off we go."

I saw the two share looks and Ichigo shrugged. This was going to be interesting.

((Line Here))

Well then what did you think? First chapter is done. Next one will be on the Hogwarts Express. If I get one review I will update however flames are not counted.


	2. Hogwarts Express

On my gummiebearness thank you for the reviews they made me happy. I also thank you for the follows. This morning I check my E-mail and I had 5. I love you guys. For each update there is no set time. I will update when I can.

karmadella1234: *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Thank you! My first review.

This chapter is a bit longer than the first.

Now onto today's update.

HOGWART EXPRESS

((Page Break Here))

GENERAL POV

"Wake up Captain!" Mitsuki screamed. Ichigo, who was previously laying on the roof of one of the towers sleeping, was now wide awake after his lieutenant screamed in his ear causing him to wake up and fall of said roof.

"What was that for Mitsuki?" Ichigo yelled standing in midair.

"Dumbledore-san said that the train would be leaving soon but he wanted to talk to us, and you needed to get up anyway."

Ichigo scoffed but followed Mitsuki anyway to Dumbledore's office. After the slightly odd password of Lemon Drop, both shinigami climbed the staircase. Ichigo, without knocking opened the door and walked in. Mitsuki sighed and followed.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk eyes twinkling at an unsaid joke.

"Hello Dumbledore-san you asked to see us before we boarded the train." Mitsuki said politely with her dazzling smile already upon her face.

"Yes I want to send you under these rules. You are not to reveal anything about the Tri-Wizard tournament. It is a secret until tonight. And if you would be so kind as to not reveal you are bodyguards for this school it might help a little." Dumbledore said smiling softly.

"Uh, I have a question."

"Yes Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Why can't we reveal that we are bodyguards?" Ichigo questioned.

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Because I already have a entrance planned for you."

((Page Break Here))

HARRY'S POV

"Excuse me but may we sit here?" Hermione asked the man and woman sitting in the cabin. "Everywhere else is already full."

The woman turned to look at us and I felt Ron stiffen behind me. She was really pretty. The man on the other hand was concealed by a black hoodie with the number 5 in white.

"Of course you may if you do not think it will be cramped." The woman said sweetly. The man continued to look out the window as the train gained speed.

When we sat down, I truly saw the man for the first time. He had weird eyes almost an amber color and a scowl on his face unlike the woman.

"Who are you?" Ron asked the woman a bit red in the face.

"I am Mitsuki Kurochi and this lump is Ichigo Kurosaki." She said indicating the figure next to her.

"Hey!" The man, now identified as Ichigo, protested.

The woman turned to look at him and seemingly pulled a fan out of nowhere. And the proceeded to whack it on the top of Ichigo's head.

"Ow, what was that for. And I thought I had Gramps take your fans from you." Ichigo whined rubbing the top of this head.

"Don't you know that it is rude to wear you hood up inside." Mitsuki scolded pulling Ichigo's hood off.

My jaw dropped as his near neon orange hair was revealed. Ichigo grumbled and put his long hair in a pony tail.

"Is your hair natural?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is," Ichigo grumbled. Which earned him another whack with the fan.

"Be nice Ichigo, we are guests to this school." She scolded once again. "Sorry about him, he is a permeant stick in the mud."

Ichigo tried to protest again but was silenced by the fan.

"What do you mean your guest at the school?" I questioned thinking of the possibilities.

"Oh don't worry you shall find out tonight." Mitsuki answered waving the fan around.

"Everyone is saying that something big is going to happen this year are you a part of it?" Hermione asked leaning forward slightly.

Mitsuki grinned and nodded "However we are not allowed to tell you.

"Ah, come on almost everyone in my family knows but they won't tell me." Ron whined. "It's torture!"

"You'll just have to bear it." Ichigo replied curtly. Which earned him another visit from Mitsuki's fan.

"Seriously where the hell did you get that fan from. I am almost positive I watched Gramps confiscate them." Ichigo asked massaging the top of his head.

"Ha Yamamoto gave the box of fans to Kenpachi. I bribed Yachiru with some candy. However I only got one fan before Kenpachi arrived." Mitsuki said grinning. Her grin turning a little sinister.

"How much candy did you give her?" Ichigo asked sounding a bit frightened.

"I asked Toshiro for all the candy he got from Ukitake." Mitsuki said evilly covering the lower half of her face with the fan.

Ichigo started chuckling, "Ah, for once I'm glad I'm here instead of back home."

We sat like that for the entire train ride. Making idle conversation and them sharing private jokes.

Finally the train began to slow. Ichigo and Mitsuki got up and left with a hasty goodbye.

"So what did you think about them?" Hermione asked.

"They seem to be alright although they are hiding something really big. And Mitsuki seems a bit violent." Ron pointed out.

"Mitsuki's pretty nice even if she is a bit crazy. But the Ichigo guy seems like he has

been through a lot of things." I observed.

"Yes, I still can't wait until we find out what's going on." Hermione said wistfully.

I nodded still thinking of what it could be.

((Page Break Here))

And there you have it another chapter done. This one was a bit hard to right. Next chapter will be about Dumbledore's introduction. What could the old man have I. Store for them?

If you are wondering what Mitsuki looks like, imagine an older version of Hell Girl.

And the thing with the fan is a past OC of mine so yeah.

Enjoy and Review.

NO FLAMES!


End file.
